


I guess my words are obsolete now.

by prodigalDaughter



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, but it was fairly reasonable at the time, how cheesy can you even get, thoroughly jossed by later events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 00:13:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prodigalDaughter/pseuds/prodigalDaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pesterlog in which a Strider is much more open with his feelings than it is generally that family's bent to be. Originally written for the meme, the day that Dirk confirmed his intentions to confess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I guess my words are obsolete now.

timaeusTestified [TT] began pestering golgothasTerror [GT]

TT: Hey, we need to talk.  
GT: Any time my good man!  
TT: "Your man". Kinda what it's about, actually.  
GT: Is this a setup for another one of your butler island japes?  
GT: Because im afraid i must admit i never quite grasped the hilarity there.  
TT: No, not at all. Dead serious, in point of fact, and I'm afraid I need to be fast.  
TT: Jane has a pillar of paternal concern to get around before she can open her kernel, but once she does the countdown starts,  
TT: And then we're going to be jumping around the Medium, trying not to die, meeting up in person, all those vitally important antics.  
TT: And I might not get the chance.  
TT: So loath though I am to potentially ruin our friendship,  
GT: Wait what?  
TT: I feel the need to get some dire shit off my chest before we meet up in person in the game.  
TT: Don't get me wrong; I'm not expecting anything to happen then.  
TT: Best case scenario, you'll punch me in the shoulder like some frat boy in the movies, then give me this markedly canine look of compunction and pity and we'll say no more about it.  
TT: So it's not actually the event of our impending face-to-face meeting that's getting this out of me.  
GT: Im afraid i still dont know what youre talking about.  
GT: But you are worrying me some!  
TT: So let me finish. I'm working up to it.  
TT: It's more that the world is ending today.  
TT: And even if our impeccable badassery gets us through, which it would be great if it did,   
TT: Our dear media culture has impressed upon me that this is something that you have to say to people before you die.  
TT: Taking this kind of secret to the grave is the pathetic, wretched kind of tragic.  
TT: Better to spit it out, and hope that it doesn't change anything between us.  
GT: Whatever it is i assure you you are my best bro and all kinds of a spanking good friend!  
GT: I cant imagine itll be too bad.  
TT: Shit  
TT: I can't do this to you.  
TT: If you could make it your firm endeavor to forget everything I just said, I'd be much obliged.  
TT: This is absurd.  
TT: He's in love with you, douchewad, if it wasn't painfully fucking obvious.  
TT: Dude  
TT: Has been for years. I actually think you win some kind of award for obliviousness if you haven't noticed by now.  
TT: I turned you off, get out.  
TT: Must have forgotten to hit "Yes, I'm sure", bro.  
TT: I never programmed your sleep function a confirmation dialog box.   
TT: Get your ass out of this private fucking conversation or so help me, armageddon hits a few hours earlier for you than for everybody else.  
TT: Haven't got an ass.  
TT: Do you think I'm not serious?  
TT: Couldn't let you pussy out on this, that's all. I'm out.  
GT: …  
GT: Strider?  
TT: Yeah, I'm still here. Sorry about that.  
TT: I had all these handsome words lined up, but I suppose they're obsolete now.  
TT: He was correct, though. Honest to god head over heels.  
TT: Not like you aren't probably used to it from everyone who's ever spoken to you.  
TT: Not my fault if I'm not the only one who's noticed you're the goddamn perfect man.  
TT: But I am sorry, I hope you know that.  
TT: So even though I could wax poetical about how when I can't sleep at night I imagine you in my arms and I drift off safe and warm,  
TT: Or how your name lighting up on my contacts list makes my heart do palpitations like in a trashy pulp novel,  
TT: Or how the reason I avoided videochatting you for so long was that I knew I'd only fall harder once I saw your mannerisms and your expressions,  
TT: Or how the thing that makes the apocalypse actually sad for me is the fact that this world produced you,  
TT: I'm not going to.  
TT: At least, not in any more detail than the mildly obtuse and admittedly embarrassingly sappy, if true, references I made just then.  
TT: Because I'm sure you feel awful right now, and I don't want to make it worse.  
TT: So I'm gonna cut this short.  
TT: And seeing as I can't seem to muster up the optimism necessary to delude myself into thinking there was ever any chance your answer would be anything but a cold flat no,  
TT: You don't even have to say anything if you don't want to.  
TT: If saying the actual words to turn me down would make that compassionate heart of yours feel any kind of upset, or guilt, that's okay.  
TT: You don't have to say anything.   
TT: I know that's how this is turning out, and I understand.  
TT: It's just that loving you has become such an integral part of my being that I thought it'd be only fair if you knew about it.  
TT: Okay?  
TT: See you in the Medium, Jake.

timaeusTestified [TT] ceased pestering golgothasTerror [GT]

GT: Damnit man.  
GT: See you soon.

**Author's Note:**

> ...wow, now that I've worked with the style sheet, it's so much easier than the HTML I used on the meme! Originally for this prompt: http://homesmut.livejournal.com/14212.html?thread=28166276#t28166276


End file.
